A Hateful Song
by MizukiSakura8889
Summary: It was a long time ago, but I could still remember it like it was yesterday. The words that they told us, left deep scars in our hearts. Words are lies. Words are there to make people suffer, along with its hateful song. –Blossom Four girls, one goal, & one destination. The past or the future? Their love or their hate? Which will they choose. (Bad summary, sorry!) All Pairing.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a long time ago, but I could still remember it like it was yesterday. The words that they told us, left deep scars in our hearts. Even today, it may seem that we are not wounded, but it's there hidden in deep hatred. I always thought words were a way to gain trust, but I guess I was wrong. Words are just lies. Words are there to use people, to make them suffer, along with its hateful song.

This is our chance, finally, to get back what was rightfully ours from the beginning, that promise that they said. We were ready to see their reaction, once we take their spotlight, but at the same time I feel in pain. The agony, that I held in my heart for all these years, is finally raising to the surface, but at the same time anger and wanting to take back what was once mine meant more.

I could feel my inner-self, starting to sob and falling into a deep depression oasis, asking herself again and again, 'Is this really the right thing to do?' On the outside, my outer appearance is dressed in a black long sleeve shirt with buttons in the middle, from the bottom all the way up to top, but not too close to my neck. Apart of the long sleeve shirt was the neatly folded collar around the back of my neck and ended on each side, at the tips of the collar, on each side were some gold spikes. The shirt was neatly tucked in a hot pink pencil skirt that fit my hips perfectly and which showed some of my curves. At the bottom, my feet wore black heels that covers the toes and has gold color studs on the back. Then at the top, my soft long red hair was straighten and was put into a high ponytail with my also straighten bangs covering my forehead. For my ears, a light pink bow with a gold line in the middle, studs were covering my ear piercing on each side.

I could tell that I was wearing lots makeup, but that didn't matter, as long as I can hide my true identity from the people out there, from them, and from him. I bit on my lower lip; I could taste the bright coral lipstick, as my tongue ran over my bottom lip on the inside. I was nerves, I could feel my cheeks getting flush, from the heat within my body, but the bright soft pink blush probably covered it. I blinked, once, then twice, each time I blinked my long eyelashes with mascara tickled my dark circles covered by concealer. My bright pink eyes looking straight at the mirror I'm sitting in front of. This person, I thought as I continue to stare, does not look anything like me. I never had seen myself like this before. The heavy makeup is not really heavy or too much, it's just matching on what I'm wearing. The black and grey eye shadow made my eyes glowed like those colorful glowed in the dark sticks that I used to play when I was smaller. But my eyes didn't tell that it was time to remember the good things, it told me that I must go out there and show him who I really am.

As I continued to stare at the mirror, I heard footsteps coming into my dressing room. "It's ok, Blossom. You don't have to force yourself on this. There is always a next time." I heard my sister voice behind me.

I turned around to see my green sister was already dressed. She wore a bright green long sleeves shirt, rolled up half way her elbow, with the button from the bottom all to the top, leaving some space for her neck and the collar. The front of the shirt was tuck into a pair of black leather shorts, with the back of the shirt left as it is. At the bottom, she has on Mixx Shuz Shelia green and black two piece peep toe heels. Her med dark black hair was straighten, but it was natural, showing of her layered hair and her long bang spilt evenly to both sides. She has on a gold watch and some gold colored bracelets. She wore regular black studs to cover her piercings and a pair of dark ray bans with a gold frame to cover her jade eyes.

I could tell that she was worried about me, even though her eyes are hiding behind those shades and her bright red lips were motionless. "No, this is probably the closes we can get to them." I said to her.

"I guess she really wants to do this now." Another familiar voice came into the room. My sister and I turned towards the door. My brown hair friend entered the room with a smirk.

My friend leaned onto the door frame, with her figure so delicate; her arms were crossed as she continues to smirk. She wore a black vest dress with a white lace stitching that hung on one-shoulder. It wasn't too tight on her, but it showed all the curves that needed to be showed. On her feet she has regular black pump heels, but open toes. Her, used to be brown hair, was now a silvery-purple color. Her showed natural curls; it was all pulled and clipped to one side, which leaves her hair resting on one should, along with her semi-curled side bangs. On the other side, where her hair did not rested, a big black and white lined stud was worn.

What's weird is that even if my friend is wearing grey contacts and her hair is purple and her make-up makes her looked so different, she is still the same blued eyes friend that I knew. "So, you finally agreed to go as plan?" She asked stepping closer to me and my sister.

"Yes." I said without any hesitation.

"Like the new hair, Robin." My green eyes sister smiled a bit, while her shades were moving to the direction my friend was in.

"Thanks, I guess this is the new thing." My friend said while playing with her hair. We than started to all laugh at the comment.

"Hey, you guys are having fun without me!" Another voice enters the room. All three of us turn to the door to see my blue eyes sister standing there with one hand on her hip and her face look made. She wore a black square neck lace combined with ruffles wrap blue dress. At her feet she has on black sparkly heels, close toes. At her neck hang a gold chained necklace. Her blonde her was a bit longer then usually and a little bleached blue at the tip, it was wavy and her bangs were pulled to the side.

She presses her bright pink lips together before speaking. "Are you really doing this?" She asked me.

I gave her a nod and smile, which she happily returns it. "Anyway, it time. They told me to get you guys." My blue eyes sister said.

"Really? I need more time to admire my new look still. We all look so different when we dress up." My browned haired friend said.

"Well, I think is time to go." My green eyes sister pushed our friend out the door, followed by my little sister.

I was alone in the room again. I stood up from my stool and started to walk towards the door, but suddenly my feet stop. I turned back around to face the mirror once again. I starred myself in the eyes, once again asking myself, is this right? But then I gave myself a dark look, which made my eyes, glowed even more.

I won't stop, I have to do this. I can't stop just because I'm afraid to face him. I must do this. Once again, I turned to the door and sighed, than started to walk out of the room. Leaving an empty room behind, just like how he took my soul and left my empty self behind. The further I walked down the dark hall the brighter I feel my eyes glowed and the anger I built. I press my bright coral lips together hard, I will get it back what I said once and I will be the one who will see you ruin yourself, Brick Jojo.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Ms. Stranger

**Blossom Pov.**

A warm feeling spread threw my body as I slowly forced my eyes to open. I sat up on my bed, blinking a couple of time before my eye vision was back to its normal self. I heard a soft snore on the other side of the room, which made me turn in that direction. My green eyes sister was still asleep under her green blanket, so the only thing I saw were her black messy hair.

I stood up from my bed, making sure I didn't make any noises, and left the room to go to the bathroom. I passed the quiet living room and kitchen, before reaching my younger sister's and my friend's bedroom which is right across from our bathroom.

I quietly enter the bathroom and shut the door gently, making sure not to wake up my blue eyes sister nor my brown-haired friend. I quickly and quietly do my morning routine. After finishing brushing my teeth, I dip both of my hands into the warm running water from the faucet. Then with a quick movement, I splash the warm water onto my face and quickly turning off the faucet. With tight closed eyes, I reached behind my back, my dripping face still above the sink, I grabbed a towel. With both hands, I dabbed the soft white towel onto my sensitive skin, making sure I did not leave any water droplets on my face.

As I slowly dried my face, I opened my eyes again. I could feel my eyes wondering from the towel I'm holding to the bathroom mirror in front of me. I kept staring at my reflection in the mirror that I even forgot to put my towel down, which it slowly sled down my arm and rested between me and the sink.

I studied my own eyes in the mirror remember the dream I had last night. At the party, I remembered from the dream, we were introduced to the media and the people there about our debut to a big entertainment company. It's weird it felt so real, that dream. I closed my eyes then shook my head side to side. It's only a dream, thought to myself.

On the way out, I silently hung my towel back on the rack, the sighed and head for the kitchen. I was humming quietly to myself, until I got to the kitchen, which is strangely accompanied by a person who I didn't know.

A woman around her 30s was sitting at the small dining table with papers spread in front of her. She wore a grey business suit. She must have heard me since her blue orbs behind clear lens glasses were staring at me with her lips curl up a bit. "Hi, you must be Blossom right? Blossom Utonium?" She asked after pulling her black long bangs behind her ears.

"Yes? Um, not to be rude or anything, but who are you and how did you get in?" I asked her with a shock and confusing face.

"I went through the office and asked where you guys lived. It took a while, but I manage to get the spare key. I hope you don't mind, I kind of made myself at home." She said with a smile.

"And who are you, again?" I asked stepping a bit closer to the table.

"Oh, you don't remember me from yesterday?" She asked in a surprised expression.

"Yesterday?" I said giving her a weird face.

"Really, you don't remember anything at all from yesterday? Even though you guys did so much? Like your debut?" She asked.

"We did?" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turn to spot a half asleep Bubble dragging her feet on the floor to me. "Yup, but since you guys seem to have bad memories, I guess I have to introduce myself again. I'm Jane Dean." She said pulling out her business card and gave it to me.

I step in front of her and grabbed the card. I studied the card her picture was on it and so were her name, phone number, email, and etc. "So what really happen to us yesterday as you say, Ms. Jane." I said taking a seat in front of her. Bubbles went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast, but I know that she was not totally ignoring the conversation; she just lets me do all the talking.

"Well, the ceremony for your debut happened last night." Ms. Jane said.

"Wait, so that party with the media was not a dream, but yesterday?" I asked surprised.

"I guess." Ms. Jane said.

"Hey, you guys I have the craziest dream ever last night. We were all dressed so pretty and-" When I heard Robin's voiced stopped, I turned around slowly towards her.

"Um, who are you?" Robin asked with her head tilted to the side with a confuse look.

"I'm your manager, Jane Dean. You must be Robin." Ms. Jane said with a smile.

"Wait, you were also in my dream. Then that means-"Robin was speechless.

"Yup, it all happened yesterday, and it's not a dream." Ms. Jane said.

"So, how the hell do you know us by names, Manger? If I recalled in my dream, we never told us our names." I heard another voice entered the room. I faced to where the voice was and found that my green eyes sister was leaning on the wall.

"Research, I use to work for the government so I have to deal with people's information daily. So pretty much I know a lot of things about you guys." She said looking at Buttercup.

"Really, then tell me about all of us." Buttercup said walking closer with a smirk.

"Even though you know the answer, yet you test me? Well then, fine let me answer them correctly. Robin Snyder, 19, currently in attending at Academy of Art University. You have always been a childhood friend with the Utonium sisters ever since moving in next door. You work at a music store along with Buttercup. You have a passion when playing the piano, you won second place last year at the Forte in New York, which surprise me very much. You have a liking to classical music even though you don't show it. You're not really a stage person though Am I right, Robin?" She asked as she looked over at Robin. I saw Robin cheeks flush a bit.

"Bubbles Utonium, 19, currently in attending at Academy of Art University, and the youngest of the triplets. You work at a small coffee café. I heard that you're a very social person, but shy at the same time. For a shy person, you sure know how to play the drums. You have a passion in art, as meaning paintings, it interest me on how playing the drums with drumstick you have to be rough, yet painting you have to be soft and swift. I actually went to the city art show last week. I heard that even though you didn't win any prize, you got an award for the most heartwarming piece. I also heard that it is going to be hung in the city hall. Congratulations."Ms. Jane said then smiled at Bubbles.

"Thanks." Bubbles said with a small smile in the kitchen.

"Buttercup Utonium, 19, also currently in attending at Academy of Art University. You're the second of the triplet. It's said on the papers that you love sport, and you have a hot temper. People that I interview said not to get on your bad side, am I correct? Because if someone get on your bad side, it seems you always dirty your hands. But I'm not interested in that, I'm interested in the fact that you can play any guitar and rap to any beat, like one of your music teacher said, 'She might seem to have a bad issue at first, but once you know the real her, you don't want to leave her alone.' And that's why I agree with your teacher, I want to see your talent and show it to the world."Ms. Jane said while looking seriously at Buttercup.

She ignored look and looked stubbornly away. "Lastly, Blossom Utonium, 19, the oldest of the triplets, and is also attending at the Academy with her sisters and friends. You work at an old bookshop. The papers say that you have a very high GPA in school. You hide the point that you have pink eyes to the public, so you lie about it and said it was contacts. I also heard that you can play the bass and you have a voice. Now if I heard it right, you won a lot of solo awards in choir during high school, right? I also heard that all of those song were handwritten by you, yourself. Not only you can sing, but you're also a songwriter. I'm really amazed, it's really rare, where I came from to have both talents, yet written a song so quickly." Ms. Jane said looking at me with her blue eyes sparkling.

"How do you know so much?" I asked slowly.

"Research, like I said. But I surprisingly found something all four of you have in common, and I know this sound dumb, but I'm the same as you guys. I really want take something what was rightfully mine back from the beginning." She said pursing her lips in anger,

I could tell that she really is anger, her eyes are in flames. I look over to where Bubbles was standing, while she was cooking. She stops and froze in her spot. Robin sat on the couch, while looking down at her hands on her lap, emotionless. Then Buttercup has a dark expression on even if she looks emotionless, her hand turns to fist.

Me, I could feel sadness coming, along with memories. I bit my bottom lip, to stop it from trembling. I tried my hardest to keep the tears in. "I understand you girls, I see I'm the same. I want something that was mine from the other music company and you girls too. That's why I'm here to help." Ms. Jane spoke.

"How?" I heard Bubbles asked, while still not moving, her back still faces us. "How are you supposed to help us? How do you know what we want?"

"I'll guide you, but that is all I'm going to do. What you do with your life is not mine to matter with. The choices are yours, but all I can do is guiding you there. I'll do anything in my power to help, but the rest is up to you. But remember I can only know so much." She said looking serious. Everyone was quiet, frozen in their spots, our eyes avoiding the dark deep blue eyes who was sitting in front of me.

"Think about this offer." She said before standing up and left the dining table to the front door.

But then suddenly, I heard quick steps coming behind me. I turned to see who it was, Buttercup stop right in front of a stunned Ms. Jane. "So, how are you willing to go to help us?" Buttercup said, looking straight into Ms. Jane's eyes.

A small smile formed on blued eyes woman, and that was the moment I knew our lives would change forever.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So this is the new story that I wrote quite awhile ago. Just fixing some grammar here and there. Any way hope you like it and I will update on the Last Element, my other story, before going back to school, so yeah. ENJOY READING!


End file.
